Store-bought Pineapples
'''Store-bought Pineapples '''is the first episode in the first season of the children's animated series, Meelk n' Creem. The episode originaly aired on July 3, 2000 on Nickelodeon, was written by BaconMahBoi and was viewed in 190,000 households. Synopsis Meelk and Creem go shopping to buy King Iyce Creem some pineapples. However, the ninjas come to capture Iyce Creem while they are away. Full plot In King Iyce Creem's palace, Meelk and Creem joust using chicken drumsticks and hotdogs, before attending King Iyce Creem's "royal speech" in front of the whole town (asking them to pick up some pineapples). The two grab backpacks before heading off. In the Ninja Kingdom, Queen Kickback watches the scene and curses about the three of them before declaring capture on the King. Meelk and Creem enter the store to buy pineapples to only see human bodies being sold. They awkwardly walk to the fruit section, see human bodies shaped like fruit, before agreeing they went to the wrong shop and leaving. At the borders between the Ninja Kingdom and Eten, Queen Kickback and some of her ninjas get over the water to Eten by "using magic ninja teleportation" (quickly sailing across in a raft without anyone noticing). They approach the castle. Meelk and Creem enter another store to find real food. They walk past the aisles, and run past the dairy aisle with their eyes closed. They reach the fruit section before quickly snacking on a few grapes, only to horrify a nearby family of grapes. The two heroically grab the pineapples before weighing and bagging them. The whole store is suddenly put on lockdown as three ninjas approach Meelk and Creem, threatening them. In King Iyce Creem's throne room, the King wonders why he does nothing all day, before Queen Kickback and some of her ninjas burst in. Back at the store, the ninjas continue to threaten the boys, saying they will drink bottles of milk and cream if they don't hand over the pineapples. They surrender and give them the pineapples, but before handing them to a ninja, they both shout "Psych" and bring out their weapons. Outside the store, we hear hitting and cries of pain. The two pay for their pineapples and leave. Back at the throne room, King Iyce Creem is about to be eaten by Queen Kickback, before Meelk and Creem burst in and heroically explain they got pineapples. The King tells them what's happening quickly, and the two combine two of their weapons to make an ultimate rocket whip. They launch the weapon at Queen Kickback causing her behind to set on fire, and she jumps up and through the roof of the castle, and back to the Ninja Kingdom, before cursing the three yet again. King Iyce Creem, Meelk, Creem and other residents of Eten end the episode by having a pineapple feast. Trivia *The premiere was the Nickelodeon's tenth highest broadcast of the week, and the only animation on the list for the week. *This episode's plot is loosely based off of a short cartoon made by BaconStudios as an experiment for the company back in 1996. Cast *Son of Hat as Meelk, Ninja #3, Resident #2 *BaconMahBoi as Creem, Ninja #1, Resident #3 *Stephen Fry as King Iyce Creem, Resident #4 *Sue Elliot Nicholls as Queen Kickback, Ninja #2, Resident #1 *Dee Bradley Baker as Grape Family, Cashier Gallery MeelkNCreemBARB1.png|The episode's premiere sits at the #10 spot on the BARB ratings board. Holypineapple.png Category:Episodes Category:Season one Category:2000